Small Wonders
by SupremeCommanderSimon609
Summary: While alone in his room one day, Ichigo is reminded of Rukia and how much he truly misses her. IchiRuki. One-shot.


**Hey to all of you! I had this idea swimming around in my head for an IchiRuki one-shot, and I also came up with this because a close friend of mine is leaving for Japan for the summer, which inspired me to write this story. I'll be missing her just as Ichigo missed Rukia during the seventeen month timeskip. Enjoy and please review!**

**XXX**

The late afternoon cloud cover cast a gloomy sky over Karakura Town, signaling the promise of rain. As Ichigo Kurosaki made it back to his home after another long day at school, the rain began to pour down just as Ichigo made it inside. He was glad for the rain on this day, as he was not in the mood to be hanging out with any of his friends. The teachers had decided not to give any homework this time around, so Ichigo had the rest of the afternoon and night to be alone with his thoughts. His dad and sisters were on the other side of town visiting a friend of the family and they were not scheduled to return until later that night.

Ichigo climbed the small flight of stairs to his room, taking a moment to look down the hall to find nothing but empty walkway. He then entered his room and shut the door behind him, making his way over to the desk in the corner near his bed. Ichigo sat down and looked out at the rain as it intensified into a heavy downpour. Not being able to see much of anything through the rain, Ichigo decided to open one of his desk drawers just to make sure everything was in order, as this particular drawer had not been opened for a good amount of time, almost seventeen months if Ichigo recalled correctly. Besides a book or two that he had not read in quite some time, there was nothing of particular interest for Ichigo in this part of his desk.

However, as Ichigo was about to shut the drawer he noticed a piece of paper sticking out under one of the books. Wondering what it could be Ichigo grabbed the paper and held it in his hands for a moment before he noticed his name written across the front of the paper. Ichigo looked quizzically at the front of the strip for a moment before deciding to unfold it, revealing a badly drawn image of himself and a girl holding hands. There were also a few sentences scribbled down underneath the drawing, but Ichigo still took the time to read the small paragraph regardless.

_'Hello Ichigo. I know it isn't much, but I drew this so you would have something to remember me by. I also left a small gift beneath your mattress. I hope you like it.'_

_Sincerely,_

_Rukia_

Ichigo finished reading the note, and seeing Rukia's name caused him to recall all the times he'd spent with her. As the memories rushed through his head, Ichigo forced himself to get up and take a look under his mattress. As he lifted a part of the mattress up he saw something gleaming in the center of his bed. As Ichigo picked the item up he realized it was a tiny sword in the shape of an I, the first letter in his name, and Ichigo began to tear up at the gift that Rukia had left for him before she faded away just over a year ago. Ichigo took the miniature present and set it down on the top of the small nightstand next to his bed. He then read the note from Rukia one more time before folding the piece of paper up and setting it on top of his desk.

Ichigo, not knowing what had come over him, decided to walk over to his closet and peak inside, just to make sure a certain dark-haired midget wasn't sleeping in the corner of the bureau. After not seeing anyone inside, Ichigo shut the door to the closet, but as he did he recalled the last night that Rukia had spent in his room before he lost his powers. It seemed as if everything around him was reminding Ichigo of Rukia, and no matter how hard he tried, he just could not forget about the bond that the two of them shared together.

_'Maybe I should have said something more to her before she left, instead of just a goodbye and thank you.'_

Ichigo wondered now and then throughout the past year and five months if what he was missing in Rukia was just a close friend or something else that he just couldn't pinpoint. Ichigo went over to lie on his bed and stare up at the ceiling, asking himself if Rukia still remembered him after all this time that had now passed by.

_'She's probably advanced in rank in the Soul Society by now. With all of her new duties, I doubt that Rukia has the time to think about a former Substitute Soul Reaper anyway.'_

As Ichigo lied there thinking to himself he realized just how much he really did miss Rukia. His friends had noticed how he'd been acting more reserved than usual during the past few months, but Ichigo refused to admit the reason why, as he wasn't sure himself. Keigo, being the nosy type that he was, decided to ask Ichigo a few days prior about what he thought of Rukia not coming to Karakura Town even once since Aizen's defeat, and Ichigo had indifferently said that Rukia had been relieved of her duties in Karakura Town. Keigo had then asked Ichigo if he missed Rukia at all, to which he replied that he didn't. However, Ichigo knew that he was lying to both Keigo and himself, as he did miss Rukia, more than he cared to admit.

As Ichigo was still lying on his bed he noticed that the rain had stopped and the sun was beginning to peak through the clouds somewhat as twilight approached. Ichigo got up and went over to his bedroom window, opening it up for some fresh air. He felt the cool spring wind against his face, and Ichigo looked out over his hometown for a moment, trying to see if he could spot Rukia jumping from building to building just like he did with her so many times before. After a few minutes had passed and not being able to see anyone other than a few people walking down the sidewalk, Ichigo went to go sit back down in the chair at his desk. He then drew out a piece of paper and began to write on it, making a note just like Rukia did for him. After he was finished writing Ichigo took the time to read the note over.

_'Hey Rukia. Wherever you are right now, I hope you're doing well. I'm doing my best to try and keep up with the speed of the world without you in it, but no matter what I do, I just can't forget about my memories of our time together. I never had the chance to say it, but I'll always cherish those memories, Rukia. I hope that we can meet again someday.'_

_Regards, Ichigo_

Ichigo, satisfied with the note, left it on his desk and made his way downstairs. After he closed the door to his room, a certain violet-eyed woman watched him leave. Ichigo wasn't able to see her because of his powers being gone, but he could have swore that he felt a familiar presence not too far away. After Ichigo had gone down the flight of steps, Rukia went over to Ichigo's desk and read his note to her. Tears welled up in her eyes as she realized that Ichigo missed her just as much as she missed him. Rukia then left out Ichigo's open window just as he came back to his room. Ichigo looked around for a few seconds before going over to his desk and folding up the note addressed to Rukia, laying it next to the note that Rukia had left for him.

Ichigo then lied back down on his bed, thinking about Rukia and wondering if he would ever get to see her again.

**I hope you all liked this little one-shot! Please leave a review.**


End file.
